Oppugno
by Luzme-Radcliffe
Summary: Una frase mal intencionada de Lavander tan simple como "parece que  este salón ya está ocupado" puede hacer que muchos sentimientos afloren.  Basado en una escena de la sexta película. R/Hr H/G


_****__Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no tengo hijos, y tampoco soy inglesa, por lo tanto no soy J. y nada de esto me pertenece. _

_Basado en una escena de la pelicula de Harry Potter and the half-blood prince. _

_Recomendacion musical: si pueden leerlo mientras escuchan el soundtrack de esa escena es mejor, no se como se llama pero este es el link : http: /www. youtube .com /watch?v= pJC4xPFJeew _

* * *

><p><strong>Oppgno. <strong>

**por: Luzme-Radcliffe  
><strong>

_**Ron: **_

Corres con Lavander colgada de tu brazo, buscas un lugar para seguir lo que no pudieron terminar en la sala común, ella se ve feliz incluso da saltitos, no sabes si lo de ustedes dos valla a funcionar por mucho mas tiempo, pero desde que eres su novio no piensas demasiado las cosas te guías simplemente por los impulsos.

Suben la escalera de caracol que lleva a la torre de astronomía, se detienen a la mitad del camino _"ups, parece que este salón está ocupado"_ dice Lavander, seguido de esa risita tonta que tanto te fastidia y cuando lo ves entiendes el significado de esas palabras.  
>Ahí, al pie de la escalera se encuentran Hermione y Harry, tan juntos que te duele, él con la cara sonrojada y ella mirándolo a los ojos, Hermione se separa de Harry en cuanto te ve, pero eso no evita que no sientas como el corazón se te cae al piso, y como si te lanzaran un balde de agua helada.<p>

Algo dentro de ti se rompe, siempre has tenido sospechas pero verlos ahí hace que te sientas la peor basura del mundo, Harry Potter tu mejor amigo, siempre será mejor que tú en todo.  
>Tu novia se va, esperando que la sigas, ves unas aves amarillas alrededor de Hermione pero no le das importancia, intentas disimular el dolor que sientes, y dices lo primero que se te ocurre para que no vean que te han molestado: <em>¿y esas aves?<em>

Ahora notas algo que no habías notado, Hermione llora, y eso hace que te sientas peor, se levanta y murmura _oppugno_ y ahora 3 o 4 pájaros se dirigen hacia ti a toda velocidad, los esquivas y dan de lleno a la pared.

La miras con rabia, ¡te pudo haber lastimado! Pero tan pronto como lo haces te arrepientes porque cuando te encuentras con sus ojos chocolate su mirada es de profundo dolor.  
>Piensas por primera vez que tal vez ella estaba llorando <em>por ti<em>, nunca logras hacer nada bien, te duele hacerla sufrir porque es la mejor persona que has conocido, tan rápido como llego descartas esa idea pensando que ella jamás lloraría por ti, y las sospechas de que prefiere a Harry regresan como una ráfaga de viento, te alejas y los dejas solos de nuevo. Que hagan lo que quieran, que se miren, que se besen, que se amen, finges que no te importa, pero sabes que no es así, de nuevo _**algo se rompe**_, y te das cuenta que es _**tu corazón que desde hace tiempo que se encuentra en pedazos. **_

_**Hermione: **_

Llevas bastante tiempo sentada en esa fría escalera, intentas hacer encantamientos para ver si puedes distraerte sin embargo en lo único que piensas es en el olor a pasto recién cortado y en el olor al cabello de Ron que ahora aparece frecuentemente en tu amortentia.

Has estado llorando, no es fácil ver a Ron constantemente encima de Lavander, te duele que sea ella y no tú la que va siempre tomada de su mano. Escuchas que alguien viene bajando las escaleras, te quitas las lágrimas de las mejillas y miras a quien se acerca, es Harry, seguramente te ha estado buscando.

-_Encantamientos, estoy practicando_.- le dices mientras guías a los pájaros amarillos con los qué practicabas con un movimiento de varita, ni siquiera intentas disimular tu llanto, no puedes ocultarle nada a Harry.

-_Eres muy buena_.- dice Harry y se sienta a tu lado.

-¿_Qué se siente Harry?, Cuando ves a Dean con Ginny_- él te mira con cara de espanto, se sonroja violentamente y comienza a balbucear algo que no entiendes, es asombroso que aun no quiera admitir sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja- lo sé, veo la forma en la que la miras, tú eres mi mejor amigo. Le sonríes, porque es la verdad, lo quieres como al hermano que nunca tuviste, lo has ayudado desde que estaban en primer año porque sabes que el siempre estará ahí para ti.

Escuchas risas y pasos de personas que se acercan, _" ups, parece que este salón está ocupado "_ escuchas y al mirar al frente te encuentras con Lavander y Ron, sin que lo esperes nuevas lagrimas salen de tus ojos, te duele que Ron sea tan idiota por seguir con alguien como ella.

Recuerdas porque estabas ahí llorando antes de que llegara Harry y ese sentimiento que es tan parecido a un golpe en el pecho y una patada en el estomago regresa, el nunca se fijara en ti, porque estas destinada a ser la amiga siempre, la que solo sirve para los libros, la que no puede ser amada.

Ron pregunta algo acerca de los pájaros y sin pensarlo te levantas y murmuras _oppugno_ y ves como Ron esquiva a los canarios que estaban destinados a atacarlo  
>No sientes pena, te hubiese gustado que le atacaran de verdad.<p>

Te mira con rabia y se va. Te aferras al hombro de tu amigo que te toma de la mano y lloras de nuevo, con ganas, sin esconderte, ya Harry lo sabe, seguramente sabe desde antes que tú lo que sientes por Ron, después de todo es tú hermano.

_**Tienes el corazón destrozado**_, y a pesar de que tu amigo de ojos verdes no te abandona _**él no es el indicado para recoger los pedazos. **_

_**Harry:**_  
><em>-¿Qué se siente Harry? Cuando ves a Dean con Ginny<em>-

No sabes de donde ha venido esa pregunta, tratas de ocultar tu reacción pero sabes que tu sonrojo te delata

- _Lo sé, veo la forma en la que la miras, tú eres mi mejor amigo._ – dice con la voz aun llena de llanto, sin embargo Hermione te sonríe con sinceridad y sientes hacia ella un cariño renovado.  
>Escuchas unos pasos que se acercan, y ves a Lavander Brown que sonríe colgada de ron, sientes como Hermione se tensa a tu lado, <em>" ups, parece que este salón está ocupado "<em> dice, y te molesta el tono que utiliza, que parece más el de una insinuación, ves la cara de Ron que es de asombro, y esperas que no sea tan idiota como para creer de verdad que Hermione y tu pueden ser algo más que solo amigos.

Miras a tus amigos, a Ron y a Hermione, notas en los ojos del pelirrojo ese brillo que solo tienen cuando miran a Hermione y no puedes creer lo tontos que son al no darse cuenta que sus sentimientos son correspondidos. Lo has sabido siempre, desde que estabas en segundo año o quizás desde antes, nunca has dicho nada porque esperas que se den cuenta por sí mismos, antes te daba miedo que te hicieran a un lado cuando reconocieran sus sentimientos, pero ahora sabes que ellos necesitan estar juntos

Tu amiga se ha levantado, al parecer Ron dijo algo de los canarios, murmura _oppugno _y ves como le lanza un hechizo que Ron logra esquivar para observar luego al pelirrojo que se marcha.  
>Hermione se sienta de nuevo junto a ti, se aferra a tu hombro y llora, le tomas de la mano, para demostrarle que estas para ella.<p>

Piensas en cómo debe sentirse, de nuevo recuerdas el dolor que sientes cada vez que ves a Ginny besando a Dean, la rabia que le tienes al moreno porque deberías ser tu y no Dean el que la escuche hablar de lo que le preocupa, él que la abrace cuando este triste, él que la bese con dulzura y él que la proteja de todo, regresas a esa pregunta que formulo Hermione hace poco y decides responder.

-_Así, así se siente_.- y dejas que Hermione coloque su cabeza sobre tu hombro y llore todo lo que quiera, y esperas que no sea necesario otro hechizo para que Ron y Hermione entiendan lo que sienten.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por leer, tenia guardado esto y no me animaba a subirlo, lo escribi un dia despues de ver Harry Potter y el principe mestizo como por quinta vez, siempre he pensado que Ron pudo haber mal interpretado esas palabras de Lavander y esto fue lo que salio de ese pensamiento. <em>

_Si se tomaron la molestia de llegar hasta aqui es suficiente pero siempre es bueno saber sus opiniones para poder mejorar, asi que si pueden envienme un Review :)y prometo no lanzarles ningunos canarios jaja_

_pd: no estoy muy contenta con el summary si a alguien se lo ocurre uno mejor por favor que me envie un mensaje privado. si?:3_


End file.
